moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Species
| directed by = Roger Donaldson | written by = Dennis Feldman | produced by = David Streit; Frank Mancuso, Jr.; Dennis Feldman; Mark Egerton | music by = Christopher Young | cinematography = Andrzej Bartkowiak | edited by = Conrad Buff | distributed by = MGM | release date(s) = July 7th, 1995 | mpaa rating = | running time = 108 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $35,000,000 | gross revenue = $60,054,449 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = Species II (1998) }} Species is an American horror film of the science fiction subgenre. It was directed by Roger Donaldson and written by Dennis Feldman. The film was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and released theatrically in the United States on July 7th, 1995. The film stars several notable actors including Ben Kingsley, Michael Madsen, Alfred Molina, Forest Whitaker, Marg Helgenberger and lastly, Natasha Henstridge, making her film debut as the alien/human hybrid Sil. The premise of the movie centers around the US government's attempts to communicate with alien life by splicing extraterrestrial DNA with that of a human being. In the hopes of creating a controllable being, they genetically develop their new life form as a young girl. However, the girl, named Sil, rapidly develops into adulthood and enters her mating period in which she seduces men in order to reproduce and then kills them. Plot Earth's scientists sent out transmissions with information about Earth and its inhabitants, DNA structure, etc., in hopes of finding life beyond Earth. They then receive transmissions from an alien source on how to create endless fuel effortlessly. Therefore, the scientists assume that this is a friendly alien species. But from a second alien transmission, the scientists receive information about an alien DNA along with instructions on how to splice it with human DNA. A government team led by Xavier Fitch (Ben Kingsley) goes forward with the genetic experiment hoping to induce a female with "more docile and controllable" traits. The alien is the result of the SETI (Search for Extra Terrestrial Intelligence) program. One of the hundred experimental ova produces a girl named Sil, who looks like a normal human but develops into a 12-year old in 3 months. Sil's violent outbursts during sleep make the scientists consider her a threat. They try to kill her using cyanide gas but instead she breaks out of her containment cell and escapes. The government assembles a team composed of anthropologist Dr. Stephen Arden (Alfred Molina), molecular biologist Dr. Laura Baker (Marg Helgenberger), empath Dan Smithson (Forest Whitaker) and mercenary Preston "Press" Lennox (Michael Madsen) to track and destroy Sil. Sil matures rapidly into an adult (Natasha Henstridge) in her early twenties and makes her way to Los Angeles. This makes tracking her extremely difficult. She is incredibly strong and intelligent with amazing regenerative powers. The scientists fear she may mate with human males and produce offspring that could eliminate the human race. Sil lacks inhibitions when it comes to killing people who get in her way and wants to produce offspring as soon as possible. She frequently morphs into her alien form, a bipedal creature with tentacles on her shoulders and back. Sil tries first to mate with a man she meets at a night club, but after sensing that he is diabetic, rejects and kills him by puncturing his skull with her tongue. She then tries to mate with a man she meets after a car accident. They swim in the man's pool where Sil forces the man to open his swimming trunks in order to mate, but the man refuses. This is interrupted by Press and Laura. She kills the man and flees naked into a forest without being seen by the team. She pretends to be a rape victim, and then proceeds to kidnap a woman. She fakes her death by crashing the woman's car into a tree during a high-speed chase. After cutting and dyeing her hair, she takes an attraction to Press and attempts to seduce him. She eventually copulates with Arden; then kills him when he realizes who she is and what he has done. The rest of the team then follow her into the sewers where Fitch is subsequently killed and the area where she and her offspring are destroyed. Press uses a grenade launcher on Sil, blowing her head off. The trio leaves the area. The last scene shows a rat chewing on one of Sil's severed tentacles; it starts to mutate into a vicious beast and attacks another rat. Wikipedia:Species (film) Cast Notes Production * Production on Species began on August 21st, 1994. Principal photography on the film concluded on November 23rd, 1994. * The movie was shot primarily in Los Angeles, California. Notable points of interest include Union Station at 800 North Alameda Street, the University of Southern California and the Biltmore Hotel at 506 South Grand Avenue in downtown Los Angeles. Other scenes were filmed in Santa Monica, California, including the Santa Monica Pier, as well as Brigham, Utah and the Arecibo Observatory in Arecibo, Puerto Rico. Home Video * Species was first released to home video in VHS and Laserdisc format in 1996 by MGM/United Artists Home Entertainment. * It was released to DVD by MGM on March 26th, 1997. Special features included an 8-page booklet with trivia, production notes and a revealing look into the making of the movie. * It was released on Blu-ray on July 25th, 2006. A special two-disc Collector's Edition was released on October 2nd, 2007. * The film has also been included on the five-disc The Species Collection, which was released by MGM on September 9th, 2008 (which is also the same day as actress Michelle Williams' birthday). Fun Facts * Actress Natasha Henstridge and actor Anthony Guidera won the 1996 MTV Movie Award for the category of Best Kiss for their work in Species. * Natasha Henstridge lampooned her character of Sil from Species in the "Tom's Rhinoplasty" episode of the animated comedy South Park. Quotes * Xavier Fitch: We decided to make it female so it would be more docile and controllable. * Preston Lennox: More docile and controllable, eh? You guys don't get out much. .... * Xavier Fitch: A train came through here about the time she escaped. * Federal agent: Is she that fast? * Xavier Fitch: She is that fast. .... * Laura Baker: I got his machine. Should I leave a message? * Preston Lennox: Yeah. Tell him he's about to copulate with a creature from outer space. .... * Preston Lennox: Let go of him. you motherfucker! .... * Dan Smithson: I thought I was dead. * Preston Lennox: I thought you'd drank your last Long Island Iced Tea there, Dan. * Laura Baker: Yeah, I thought we all had. Hey, you okay? * Dan Smithson: Yeah, I'm okay. My pants are a little messed up, but I'm okay. * Laura Baker: She was half us, half something else. I wonder which was the predatory half. * Preston Lennox: The dead half. Let's get the hell out of here. Recommendations External Links * * * Species at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Characters: Dan Smithson; Laura Baker; Preston Lennox; Xavier Fitch Locations: California; Los Angeles; Los Angeles County Occupations: Doctor; Doorman; Federal agent; Mercenary; Secretary; Scientist Miscellaneous: 1990s; 1995; Empath; Genetics; Lieutenant ---- Category:Films Category:Species/Films Category:MGM Category:1990s/Films Category:1995/Films Category:July, 1995/Films Category:1st installments Category:S/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Roger Donaldson/Director Category:Dennis Feldman/Writer Category:Mark Egerton/Associate producer Category:Dennis Feldman/Producer Category:Frank Mancuso, Jr./Producer Category:David Streit/Executive producer Category:Christopher Young/Composer Category:Andrzej Bartkowiak/Cinematographer Category:Conrad Buff, IV/Editor Category:Ben Kingsley/Actor Category:Michael Madsen/Actor Category:Alfred Molina/Actor Category:Forest Whitaker/Actor Category:Marg Helgenberger/Actor Category:Natasha Henstridge/Actor Category:Michelle Williams/Actor Category:Anthony Guidera/Actor Category:David Jensen/Actor Category:Nancy Young/Stunt performer